1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat exchanger to be incorporated into an air conditioner of a heat pump system, a freezer or a refrigerator, and a method of fabricating such a heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a prior art heat exchanger for an air conditioner, disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open (Kokai) No. 61-153388 and FIG. 2 is a sectional view of the heat exchanger of FIG. 1. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the heat exchanger is formed by alternately passing fine wires 2a and 2b, which serve as fins, over and under heat-transfer tubes 1 through which a heat exchanging fluid, such as a cooling medium, flows in the direction of the arrow B so that the fine wire fins 2a and 2b are in close contact with the heat-transfer tubes 1. In this heat exchanger, the thermal contact between the fine wire fins 2a and 2b, and the heat-transfer tubes 1 is secured and the positions of the heat-transfer tubes 1 and the fine wire fins 2a and 2b relative to each other are fixed by alternately passing the fine wire fins 2a and 2b over and under the heat-transfer tubes 1. The heat-transfer tubes 1 are very thin tubes having, for example, an outside diameter in the range of 1 to 2 mm and an inside diameter in the range of 0.7 to 1.7 mm.
In operation, as shown in FIG. 2, a current of an external fluid, for example, air, flowing in the direction of the arrow A (FIG. 1) toward the plurality of parallel heat-transfer tubes 1 threads its way through spaces between the fine wire fins 2a and 2b, exchanging heat with the heat-transfer tubes 1 and the fine wire fins 2a and 2b. The current of the external fluid is disturbed by the fine wires 2, the current of the external fluid falling on the fine wire fins is deflected to right and left as shown by arrows in FIG. 3, and part of the external fluid flows along the fine wire fins and rises along the surfaces of the heat-transfer tubes 1, so that the external fluid is able to be in contact with the heat-transfer tubes 1 for a comparatively long contact time.
When cold water is passed through the heat-transfer tubes 1 of the heat exchanger or a low-temperature cooling medium is evaporated in the heat-transfer tubes 1, air flowing past the heat-transfer tubes 1 is cooled for air cooling. If the air passing by the surfaces of the heat-transfer tubes 1 and the fine wire fins 2a and 2b is cooled to a temperature below the dew point, water droplets form over the surfaces of the heat-transfer tubes 1 and the fine wire fins 2a and 2b. The water droplets flow along the surfaces of the heat-transfer tubes 1 and the fine wire fins 2a and 2b, and drain off from the heat exchanger.
In the heat exchanger of this construction, the contact area in which the fine wire fins 2a and 2b are in contact with the heat-transfer tubes 1 is very small. Therefore, the fine wire fins 2a and 2b do not reduce the contact area in which the external fluid comes into contact with the heat-transfer tubes 1 and hence heat can effectively be transferred between the external fluid and the heat-transfer tubes 1.
Although the heat-transfer rate of this prior art heat exchanger is greater than that of a conventional heat exchanger for air conditioner, the heat-transfer area of the prior art heat exchanger is 1/5 or below that of a conventional heat exchanger having the same front area because the prior art heat exchanger has a very small thickness in the range of 1 to 3 mm. A heat exchanger formed by stacking a plurality of heat exchanging units of the type similar to this prior art heat exchanger may be used to secure a necessary heat exchanging quantity. However, the heat exchanger having the plurality of heat exchanging units increases the pressure loss of air, the flow of air is reduced and, consequently, it is impossible to secure a necessary heat exchanging quantity unless the power of the blower is increased. The heat exchanging ability Q of a heat exchanger is expressed by: Q=K.times.A.times..DELTA.T, where K is the overall heat-transfer coefficient, A is the heat-transfer area and .DELTA.T is the temperature difference between air and the medium flowing through the heat-transfer tubes 1. Since the prior art heat exchanger is constructed by passing the fine wire fins 2a and 2b alternately over and under the heat-transfer tubes 1, it is difficult to increase the heat-transfer area per unit front area and it is difficult to increase the overall heat-transfer coefficient by enhancing the disturbance of the flow of air. After all, it has been impossible to enhance the heat exchanging quantity through the improvement of the factors that contribute to the enhancement of the heat exchanging quantity and there has been a limit to the enhancement of the heat exchanging efficiency.
Such problems are remarkable particularly when the heat exchanger is used as an evaporator and vapor contained in air condenses into water droplets over the heat-transfer surface. If water droplets form over the surfaces of the heat-transfer tubes 1 and the fine wire fins 2a and 2b, the spaces between the fine wire fins 2a and 2b are clogged with the condensation to hinder the flow of air through the heat exchanger. Consequently, the flow of air is reduced due to pressure loss and the reduction of the heat exchanging efficiency results.
It is generally known that, when a nonazeotropic cooling medium is used as a cooling medium which is passed through the heat-transfer tubes, the performance of the heat exchanger formed by arranging a plurality of heat exchanging units in layers is improved considerably when the nonazeotropic cooling medium is passed in a crossflow mode from the rear heat exchanging unit sequentially through the intermediate heat exchanging units toward the front heat exchanging unit so that the heat exchanger functions virtually as a crossflow type heat exchanger. The number of the heat exchanging units of a heat exchanger for the conventional air conditioner is two at the most, because an excessively large number of heat exchanging units increase the thickness of the heat exchanger and the size of the air conditioner increases accordingly. Therefore it has been very difficult to construct a crossflow type heat exchanger capable of functioning virtually as a counterflow type heat exchanger.
In the prior art heat exchanger, since the heat-transfer tubes 1 and the fine wire fins 2a and 2b serving as fins are in simple contact with each other, the contact parts have a high thermal resistance and hence the heat exchanging efficiency of the heat exchanger is comparatively low. The thermal resistance may be reduced by brazing the fine wire fins to the heat-transfer tubes with a Ni hard solder powder or a solder powder. However, since the spaces between the fine wire fins are very narrow, it is highly probable that the spaces are clogged with the hard solder or the solder and the heat exchanger becomes defective. Therefore, there has been a limit to the improvement of the heat exchanging efficiency.